Zevrahk
Zevrahk is a fusion of several different Rahkshi breeds, and a general within the Legion of Shadows. Biography Zevrahk came into being at some point after Makuta Verahk was hurled back in time by the Vahi and founded the Legion of Shadows. He was created during an experiment that involved Verahk using his Blade of Mutation to fuse several different Rahkshi breeds together, creating a single, more powerful creature. After being created, Zevrahk was taught the ways of battle by Verahk, and was eventually placed as one of the Makuta's generals. Ever since, Zevrahk has helped Verahk and Kylla lead the Legion, as well as accomplish several missions on the group's behalf. In numerous missions in the field, Zevrahk had a number of confrontations with agents of the Society of Guardians, a group founded by Verahk's enemy, Krataka. After numerous encounters, Zevrahk succeeded in becoming one of the Society's most destructive foes. At some point in his life, Zevrahk fought a group of Toa, one of which, a Toa of Air that would later become the Dark Hunter known as "Spinner", was seriously wounded. More recently, Zevrahk was honing his combat skills when he was approached by Verahk, who chose him to lead a squad of Rahkshi to the island of Zakaz in order to lend their aid to two other Legion operatives, Ventra and Osbek, who had come under attack by Toa Hydros and his allies. Upon arriving via teleportation, Zevrahk introduced himself to Hydros before preparing himself for battle. In the following clash, Zevrahk fought Hydros in single combat, during which Zevrahk commented that despite the Toa's feelings toward Verahk, the Makuta himself actually respected Hydros as a fellow warrior. He then sent Hydros flying into a boulder with a kick, stunning the Toa. With Hydros out of the way, the mutant Rahkshi left the Toa to claim Pyra for his master. Though Moliki tried to fight back with a blast of flame, the attack was rendered useless by Zevrahk's Fire Resistance power. Having cornered the pair, Zevrahk gave Moliki a chance to hand Pyra over willingly. The Toa of Fire responded to this by calling on Fang Tooth. While the Rahi distracted Zevrahk, Moliki and Pyra managed to put some distance between themselves and the Rahkshi. Zevrahk managed to catch up with them just as they were about to take Zomahk's Olmak Projector to escape. Using his Heat Vision, Zevrahk managed to disable the Olmak Projector as well as Zomahk. Before he could strike down the rest of them, however, the Rahkshi fusion was himself struck down by a cyclone blast from a recovered Hydros, allowing Moliki, Pyra, and Fang Tooth time to escape. Upon recovering from the blast, Zevrahk ordered three of his Rahkshi to aid him in chasing down Pyra. Zevrahk and the trio of Rahkshi then took to the skies in pursuit. Soon, he was confronted by Hydros yet again, sparking an ariel battle between the two. At one point, Zevrahk managed to blast Hydos to the ground. He then proceeded to to attack and weaken Hydros. Upon noticing Moliki's presence, Zevrahk ordered his three remaining Rahkshi to attack the Toa before returning his attention to Hydros. The mutant Toa soon managed to regain his footing, and engaged Zevrahk in another duel. After sending the Toa reeling into the face of a boulder, Zevrahk attempted to stab him with his staff, though Hydros dodged the blow, and forced Zevrahk with a swipe of his sword, followed closely by a punch to the face that sent Zevrahk flying into a boulder. After locking his weapon with Hydros', Zevrahk attempted to down him with a blow from his whip. After forcing the Toa back, Zevrahk moved in for a second attack, though his whip was wrestled from his grip by Hydros. He was then sent back by a gust of wind, though Zevrahk attacked Hydros with a blast of Shadow. When the Toa was distracted by Kazepza's battle with Osbek, Zevrahk battered Hydros to the floor and was quickly on top of him. Readying his staff, Zevrahk attempted to kill Hydros, though when he used a new ability, ice vision, to down Osbek, Zevrahk was forced to dive off the Toa in order to avoid getting caught in the blast. Before he could regain his footing, Zevrahk was sent on a collision course with a boulder, the impact briefly stunning him. After regaining consciousness, the Rahkshi Kaita Ze disabled Hydros, Kazepza, and Moliki, whilst Zevrahk swiftly defeated Fang Tooth. Giving instructions to the Rahkshi Kaita to kill Moliki and Kazepza, Zevrahk proceeded to capture Pyra. Pulling her to her feet, Zevrahk tried to restrain a fearful Pyra, eventually sending an electrical current through her body to discipline her. Angered, Moliki used his elemental powers to set his body alight, forcing bakc the Rahkshi Ze, and defeating Osbek. Confronted by the Toa, Zevrahk grabbed Pyra, aimed his staff at her head and threatened to kill her, using her to blackmail Moliki into backing off. In the process of threatening Moliki, Zevrahk revealed to Pyra the true nature of her origins, which she had previously not known. When Hydros and Kazepza awoke, Zevrahk ordered Osbek to teleport away, and deliver the Blizzard Stone to Verahk. Returning to his confrontation with his foes, Zevrahk argued with Moliki and the others over Pyra's freedom, however, after the Rahkshi general described the female Toa as a mere experiment of Verahk's, sent Pyra into a state of overwhelming rage. Breaking free of his grip, Pyra electrocuted him, disintegrated one of his arms, burnt off one of his legs, and shattered his chest plate, before forcing him to the ground, all the while claiming she was not Verahk's experiment. Defeated, weakened, and injured, Zevrahk decided his battle was a lost cause, and teleported back to Morek, though not before declaring he would return to settle the scores. Zevrahk would then spend the next two days having his body repaired by Zenoke, and when he confronted Verahk over his failure, the Makuta deemed punishment unnecessary, having been satisfied with completion of the primary objective of the mission to Zakaz; which was to ensure the Blizzard Stone wound up in Verahk's hands. Zevrahk then witnessed Verahk and Kylla recruit the mutant Toa of Ice named Froston into the ranks of the Legion of Shadows. Abilities & Traits Intelligent and vicious, Zevrahk is far smarter and stronger than the average Rahkshi. He is fiercely loyal to his creator, Verahk, and is often used to punish those that are deemed untrustworthy. Like his creator Zevrahk is a veteran fighter who is skilled in many forms of combat, and takes great pride in his abilities. Despite these traits, he is also a keen tactition; knowing when to accept defeat or retreat when a conflict is turning into a lost cause. In addition to formidable strength, agility, and limited power over the element of Shadow, Zevrahk is gifted with many - if not all - of the 42 Kraata/Rahkshi powers, including (but not limited to) heat vision, teleportation, and chain lightning. Zevrahk also possesses the power of flight. Like all Rahkshi, Zevrahk is in fact a Kraata inhabiting a mechanical suit of armor which, while highly durable, can be broken or shattered when exposed to significant amounts of force. Tools Zevrahk's primary tool is his Staff of Desolation, which allows him to focus most of his powers. Unlike most Rahkshi breeds, however, Zevrahk's power is not diminished when he is separated from his staff. Zevrahk's other tools include a whip, claws, stingers, and a muscular tail. Quotes Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' Category:Fusions Category:Toa Hydros Category:Rahkshi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Legion of Shadows